


Needy

by mew_tsubaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Makki being cute, implied iwaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/mew_tsubaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanamaki believes he can write off this feeling, for sure. *very light T*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> The Haikyuu! characters belong to Furudate Haruichi-sensei, not to me. For the prompt "no control." Read, review, and enjoy! *Done for matsuhanaweek on tumblr.*

"Matsu."

"En?" Matsukawa's head turns his way, and all's right in the world again.

"Nothing," Hanamaki says smoothly, closing his eyes for a brief second and letting his usual smile return to his face. "It's nothing."

Matsukawa cocks his head slightly, peering at Hanamaki. There's amusement in his dark eyes, and he bumps the arm of the other boy with his own. "We should get back to practice, before Iwaizumi comes yelling at us," he states, and he puts his water bottle back on the bench before abandoning Hanamaki on the sidelines to continue dashes.

Hanamaki's eyes sidle to his friend's water bottle, down onto the ground, and across the court until his gaze is darting along with Matsukawa's form. And that's how Hanamaki knows. He's so fucking screwed.

* * *

Hanamaki steeples his fingers at lunch on another day, and he calmly counts to five.

Matsukawa leans in close to him. "Hey, did you pack extra fried rice? That smells good…"

One.

He takes a forkful from Hanamaki's lunch anyway. "Ah, 's good," the larger teen manages around the mouthful.

Two.

"Iwaizumi and Oikawa are gonna be late today," he continues after he swallows. "Oikawa forgot his English homework today, and Iwaizumi said he wanted to watch Oikawa inform the teacher."

Three.

"Hey. You okay?"

Four.

Matsukawa's face is in his now. "Hanamaki." It's just his name, but, gods, coming from Matsukawa, it can be such a distraction at times.

Six. No, wait, four. Or is it five? Hanamaki can't remember anymore.

The dark-haired boy eases into a smile. "Iwaizumi and Oikawa are gonna be late today," he repeats, and his eyebrows lift by just a fraction of an inch.

So Hanamaki jumps on the chance and pushes their lunches aside, moving in to rob Matsukawa of that smile. Oikawa and Iwaizumi can ditch them today, for all he cares.

* * *

On another, different day, his mood is a little too sour around the others.

"Makki, what…?" Oikawa looks a little nervous when faced with a rare Hanamaki glare. He even edges a step closer to Iwaizumi. "What's got your panties in a bunch? I just suggested we grab some ramen or something, like usual."

Matsukawa translates for him. "Ah, don't mind him. I already promised him we'd get ice cream today. Another time, yeah?"

"Really, Mattsun," Oikawa scolds, and he puffs out his cheeks until Iwaizumi pokes his face. He swats Iwaizumi's hand away and they turn to go. "Don't spoil him too much," the setter calls over his shoulder, but his tone is teasing.

When they're out of sight, Matsukawa and Hanamaki start walking together. They're quiet, and Hanamaki tries to calm the butterflies in his stomach at Matsukawa's little white lie to Oikawa. He runs a hand through his hair, Matsukawa loosens his tie, and Hanamaki reaches for his hand. He links two fingers with Matsukawa's, and the latter is surprised. But he shifts their hands until they're entwined correctly.

"You really shouldn't indulge me," Hanamaki warns, turning his head in towards his shoulder, the one an inch from his companion.

"Why not?"

"Because I'll start to agree with Oikawa. You spoil me."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

And when Matsukawa smirks like that, Hanamaki finds he can't refute him. And he knows that smirk digs him an even deeper hole.

* * *

For a couple of days, Hanamaki considers Matsukawa's words. Agreeing with Oikawa… Really, Hanamaki comes to understand, it's not agreeing with their captain but _thinking like him_.

It's plain to see, if one pays close enough attention. Childhood friends—pssh. Maybe up to a certain extent. But it's not like that between Oikawa and Iwaizumi, not anymore. The other two have known them for three years now, but the past two years especially have given them an eyeful. Oikawa's Iwaizumi-radar, Oikawa chasing off Iwaizumi's potential suitors (poor Iwaizumi is too dense to notice that half the time), Oikawa never keeping a girlfriend for too long, Oikawa always putting Iwaizumi first on his list of priorities… Oikawa wants to monopolize Iwaizumi, to brand him as his own, and—frankly—Hanamaki gets it.

_Because he's just as possessive of Matsukawa._ And therein lies the problem.

* * *

"Hana."

Heat crawls up the back of Hanamaki's neck until his ears burn bright red. Matsukawa knows how to tease him. "What?" he mumbles, using the excuse of wiping off sweat to hide his face with his t-shirt.

"Nothing," Matsukawa jokes, an echo of Hanamaki earlier last week.

There's a commotion on one side of the net. For some reason, Oikawa is wailing, Iwaizumi's trying to leave, and Oikawa's attached to the latter's hip, weighing him down. Monopolized, indeed.

"Dorks," Matsukawa says with a snicker.

"Dorks," Hanamaki agrees, despite being a tad envious.

"You ever gonna do that to me?"

Hanamaki blinks in disbelief. Is Matsukawa messing with him? Because Hanamaki can't tell if his tone is wary or hopeful. Almost three full years of friendship. Fifteen months, three weeks, two days, ten hours, eight minutes, and twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty-eight…seconds of being more than friendly. Countless moments spent by Hanamaki keeping Matsukawa's conversation aimed at him, his eyes on him, his attention on him. All of that time spent being possessive of Matsukawa, and trying to rein it in…

"Well, if you do, at least give me a head's up," the middle blocker comments. He playfully flicks Hanamaki's forehead but then tousles the spiker's hair before turning to help the faculty break things up with their captain and vice-captain.

If this is the side of Matsukawa he gets to see when being possessive, then maybe it's not so bad, being selfish. "Oi, Matsu."

"En? _Hey_!" Matsukawa has nothing to grab on to as he collapses with an "oof" as Hanamaki lunges for him, arms wrapped around the taller's waist. Now Seijou has two sets of dorks to deal with.

But Hanamaki doesn't care. He's too busy laughing silently to himself while beaming up at his best friend. He's in love, and that's how he knows he's so fucking screwed.

(But if they're digging themselves into this hole together, then it can't be all that bad, can it?)

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops… I had this idea recently, actually, about someone being possessive of their loved ones, as I realized that I'm that way, and I don't think it's that bad a thing. Then I gave Makki some thought and found that, hey, he could easily be the possessive type. Then Matsuhana week came around with the prompt "no control" and, well…yeah. Sorry this was kind of drabble-y. But did the point at least get across? *lol*
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review! And check out my other fics, too, if you enjoyed this!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki -w-


End file.
